1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescopes, and particularly, to a monocular device and a binocular device which are capable of photographing images by capturing light beams via an observation optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases where it is necessary to record images of observation objects, such as landscapes and buildings. To achieve such demands, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-64740, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-112851, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-352506, for example, disclose binocular devices provided with image-recording units.
Such binocular devices having image-recording units are provided with an observation optical system and an image-capturing unit. When the image-capturing unit is positioned at a first image-plane position of the observation optical system, the image-capturing unit captures light beams through the observation optical system. Thus, the image formed by the light beams captured by the image-capturing unit is stored in the image-recording unit.
There are problems, however, in such conventional devices since the images captured are telephotographic, meaning that it is necessary to carry an additional camera for photographing wide-angle images.